I Like You A Latte!
by lullaby16
Summary: i started writing again why did i do this its a coffee shop au I don't know if I'll continue this story unless people ask, Anyways in this story Kyoya works in a cafe which Hikaru goes to everyday. Kyoya has difficulty talking to her and keeps trying to proclaim his love for her.


**I haven't written on here in forever what am I doing.**

"Hm" The young man thinks as he stares. She continuously makes appearances in the building - always alone, always with a book. His eyes avert back to the details of the counter, avoiding her presence. The young girl approaches him.

"Excuse me, May I have a medium Caramel Latte?" He looks up at her, his emerald eyes meeting her lilac. Her skin, much like the drink she had orderer, a rich brown. Her hair a soft ocean blue. The gentle features and curves of her body outlined perfectly in the white skinny jeans and red leather jacket she wore.

He looked at her with caution.

Writing down her order and calculating the price for her drink he then spoke. "That will be $6.85." His voice was firm and held a hint of nervousness. They had been through this before, hundreds of times but yet he is always enamoured by her presence.

It was a fall day, the crisp autumn leaves were to be found everywhere. The air left a wonderful fresh smell surrounding all. Kyoya Tategami had just started working at the nearby cafe in search of some extra cash. His first day could be summed up as: Eventful. Almost every customer that walked in, no matter the gender, was left swooning from his presence. The scars under his eyes one made his perfectly chiseled face even more attractive accompanied by his god-like body. His deep voice was euphoric to all those who heard, it would be a lie if he said he did not enjoy the attention.

He could remember it exactly, it was around noon and his shift was about over, the girl had walked into the cafe, when he turned to see her: there were no words. You know that feeling you get, when you see someone so beautiful, so ethereal, so angelic, your heart stops. Everything becomes still and all you can see is that beautiful person. This was one of those times. Kyoya was left completely speechless by this beautiful girl whenever he saw her.

His eyes shone in awe.

And she spoke.

"Here is your latte ma'am" Kyoya spoke as the drink shook in his hand. 'Clam down!' He thought to himself. 'Stop shaking you go through this everyd-! Oh god she's coming this way!' His face had patches of pink- from embarrassment and nervousness. She approached ever so gracefully, her hair swooning back and forth.

Letting out a small laugh she spoke, "Kyoya no need to be so formal, I come here everyday, we're in the same class, and you still call me ma'am! It makes me feel so old!" Of course she was only saying this as a joke, but Kyoya felt ashamed nevertheless. He was too nervous to call her by her name. She took the drink from his hand gently and gave him the same beautiful smile, as always.

She took a sip from the drink. Looking down at it with a small smile she said, "It's lovely like always,Thank you Kyoya!" The blue beauty walked away back to her table to carry on with her book. Kyoya sneaked a look at the cover of what she was reading. All he could make out was black cover with an illustration of a circus.

'She always reads mysterious books…' He thought. Her taste in books only piqued his interest in her more.

How pathetic right? They had been in the same class the past two school years, and finally in their 11th year he can barely work up the courage to talk to her. He always watcher her from afar, sometimes reading alone, sometimes with a few friends, sometimes with her family, looking as ethereal constantly. Yet he can only find the nerve to talk to her when she comes into the cafe.

"Oh!" Her pretty pink lips shaped an 'o' "Kyoya! I didn't know you worked here" She looked at him lovingly, an expression you would give to one you were infatuated with, her eyes were soft and her lips then curved into a small smile. Kyoya's face turned into into a strong red - almost of a tomato.

He stuttered. "I- um I-"

She let out a small laugh. "No need to be shy Kyoya! We've only been in the same class for two years now, you don't need to be nervous around me!" Kyoya's eyes diverted her gaze. He desperately wanted to hide his blushing embarrassment. "Right, we've never formally introduced ourselves have we?" She said.

She held out her hand for it to be shook by his.

"I'm Hikaru! Year 11, loves books, and you are the oh so bad boy Kyoya Tategami!"

He blushed, his heart raced, it was the whole nervous package. He had hoped he could avoid the whole bad boy reputation. But it was inevitable. He hesitantly reached his hand for hers, a gentle shake created.

What wonderful things could he expect from this?


End file.
